1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door latches, and more particularly, not by way of limitation, to an improved door latch assembly for maintaining a door in an ajar position and a closed position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Structures for maintaining a door ajar are well known in the art. In a typical home, rooms may become colder in winter and hotter in summer due in part to poor air circulation. To counter poor air circulation and to maintain the exclusion of pets and small children from a room, a door structure can be used to maintain a door in an ajar position.
To this end, although door latch structures of the existing art are operable, further improvements are desirable to enhance the use of a door latch assembly which functions to maintain a door in a fixed ajar position. It is to such a door latch assembly that the present invention is directed.